Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to home automation monitoring systems and methods and, more particularly, to systems and methods for indicating a message or condition to a user of such systems through a haptic feedback remote control device.
Description of the Related Art
Home automation systems have been around for some time, and are generally well-known. Most such systems include a central controller which monitors one or more home security devices or home appliances for occurrences of one or more events, such as a motion detector being triggered, a door or window sensor being activated, or the like. A user typically communicates with the controller (e.g., to configure the system, add new devices to be monitored by the system, display messages, view a camera feed, or the like) using a remote control device programmed to communicate with and control the home automation system controller.
While conventional remote control devices may be suitable for a large portion of home automation system users, for others, such remote control devices may be confusing, difficult to use or otherwise insufficient to suitably interact with the home automation system (e.g., via a display device, such as a television or computer monitor connected to the home automation controller). Use of conventional remote control devices may be particularly challenging for persons with limited or low vision, limited or no hearing, or some combination of limited vision and hearing.